The invention relates to a connecting rod having a connecting rod shank which is composed of a fiber composite material and extends essentially between a piston boss and a crank pin boss, furthermore with a tension-stressed flexible tightening band which in the manner of a loop surrounds the connecting rod and at least the piston boss, as well as with a loop tensioner encompassing housing-like the tightening band locally and pulling the band onto the contour of the connecting rod, whereby, moreover, a cylindrical crank pin bearing is set into the crank pin boss. In constructions of this kind, such as known, e.g., from DE-OS No. 34 16 011, F 16 C 7/02, the loop tensioner is fixed in its position on the connecting rod shank by additional means, in this case screws.